leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild
Image:GuildMap.png|700px|center|Clickable Guild Map rect 92 366 279 612 Wharf rect 348 142 641 354 Training Ground rect 1158 20 1418 308 Hall rect 1080 430 1333 732 Feast Hall rect 1496 430 1718 646 Camp rect 1545 288 1714 429 Billboard rect 1756 55 1986 301 Treasure Raid rect 1719 314 2018 523 Monument of Honor rect 1973 435 2217 724 Guild Shop rect 2282 143 2536 354 Research Center Overview Guilds are collections of players who support one another through in-game activities. Belonging to an active guild will help you advance your Heroes and Angels immensely! Forming/Joining When your League Level has reached 22, you can either form a new guild (costs 300 Diamonds) or join an existing one. Guild Leadership Guilds usually have a leader and 1 or 2 vice leaders. Guild leaders may put the level the player must be to join the guild. They may put an auto join (when people press the join button they automatically join) or they may choose who can come in the guild by leaving the auto button alone. Devotion / Royalty Devotion points measure how active you are in the game. You start earning devotion points when you join a guild. You can get a maximum of 2300 devotion points a day in a guild: *800 is the max for stamina devotion. These points are earned at a 1:1 ratio with stamina spent on adventuring in either Normal or Elite levels. To max out stamina devotion, you need to acquire extra stamina beyond the amount that naturally regenerates during the day. *1000 is the max devotion for Angel Trial. 1 Angel Trial point is worth 0.1 devotion point, so you need to score 10,000 in the trial to reach the maximum devotion. *500 is the max devotion for the Arena. 1 point in the Arena is worth 50 devotion points, so you reach the maximum devotion score if you win all of your 5 free Arena battles for the day. Devotion earned counts as experience toward your Royalty level, which provides daily rewards and other permanent perks. Guild Activities There are several activities which you can participate in as part of a guild. From left to right on the guild island... * Wharf allows you to mine resources, but you can also raid the mines of other guilds. * Training Ground allows you to boost the xp gain for the Heroes and Angels that your guildmates are training * Feast Hall allows you to spend Diamonds to host a meal for 3 to 5 guildmates. * Hall allows you to see who is in your guild. Guild leaders also use this building to manage their guild. * Billboard the guild leader can post a message here for the guild members to read * Camp allows you to place 2 of your heroes up for hire by other guild members. * Treasure Raid lets you work together with your guild to raid a dungeon. This earns Guild Treasure Tokens which are spend at the Guild Treasure Shop. * Monument of Honor allows you to check your Devotion levels and to review the perks of Royalty. * Guild Shop allows you to spend the tokens you earned from Wharf activities and daily devotion rewards. This building also hosts the Guild Treasure Shop, which takes a separate form of tokens earned through Treasure Hall battles. * Research Center allows guild members to donate Gold or Diamonds to improve the various buildings on the guild's island. Category:Gameplay